


Memories of Alhambra

by Habanero00



Series: Memories of Alhambra [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Comedy, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Family, Feelings Realization, Flirting, Fluff, Granada, Hate to Love, Humor, I fell in love with Granada, Inspired by the author's trip to spain, Jaehyun is a little shit, Kissing, Lee Taeyong & Suh Youngho | Johnny & Jung Joonoh | Jaehyun are cousins, Lee Taeyong Being an Asshole, Lee Taeyong is a Brat, Love Confessions, M/M, Malaga, Pining, Post-Break Up, Romance, Shy Nakamoto Yuta, Soft Nakamoto Yuta, Spain, Suh Youngho | Johnny is Tease, Summer Love, Sweet, Teasing, Travel, Weddings, alhambra, softies, taeyu, yutae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Habanero00/pseuds/Habanero00
Summary: I met you here, didn't even want to know you.But I fell in love and stayed forever.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong & Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: Memories of Alhambra [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681882
Comments: 19
Kudos: 70





	1. Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun!

It was another hour of their tiring journey, and if it wasn't for his beloved sister's wedding, Taeyong would never agree to go a long way to a place he never wanted to see and didn't even know it existed. It was the beginning of a hot summer, unbearable in Seoul, let alone in southern Spain. Wiping his sweat on his forehead with a wet tissue, Lee wondered how his sister had said it was the place where she wanted to spend the rest of her life. He was annoyed, tired, sleepless, and his whole body was sweating like crazy, so if not for the company of his two cousins, with whom he gets on well with, TY would have returned home long ago.

  
  


They set out on Monday evening and arrived in Granada late on Tuesday afternoon, with two stopovers, almost a twenty-four-hour flight, and an uncomfortable bus trip. Almost every bone in their bodies was hurting and the boys, despite their young age, didn't want to do anything but shower and sleep. Taeyong now was standing with his chin on Johnny's shoulder, his eyelids closed and almost falling asleep waiting for check-in at the hotel his sister had booked for them. As her future husband was very wealthy, all guests were checked into a five-star hotel located on a hill in the old town. Going to it, one could have the impression that was approaching the palace because the building was made of orange walls that resembled a castle.

  
  


They didn't have to wait long to get the keys to their room. They went by elevator to the third floor and were stunned when they saw the room decor. They got a four-person apartment, so without losing time Taeyong ran into one of the rooms to book it only for himself. It was beautiful, with a private bathroom and a huge observation deck from which you could admire the city. Leaving his belongings in the room, he entered the living room to admire it too. The living room had a wooden floor, a sofa and armchairs made of green fabric, a flat-screen TV hanging on the wall, and a balcony with a garden view. It was absolutely perfect and Yong smiled knowing that his sister's guests would definitely like it and remember their stay here very well.

  
  


The boys went to their rooms and after a while, one could hear the sound of flowing water when one of them went to take a shower. Massaging sore muscles, Taeyong thought about what prompted his sister to marry a Spanish man. It wasn't that he had anything against his origin, but he didn't think he would be able to leave his family, friends, and past to move so far away from home just for love. On the other hand, not long ago he was ready to do everything for Hyori. But now he was single again, so the bitterness that was consuming him was understandable.

  
  


When refreshed he left the bathroom, went to the terrace to look at the setting sun over Granada. The city had its charm. Houses made of white stone and uniform roofs blended well with the narrow, rocky streets. Above him, the sun was setting, red-hot, which took away the city's glow and discovered its darkness. Sighing deeply in the cloudless sky, Yong put on a thin sleeveless vest and walked into the living room to join his cousins who were watching a football match. Not very interested, he took one of the comfortable armchairs and focused on browsing the internet, until he got a message from his mother that it was time to go to dinner at the hotel restaurant.

  
  


They went reluctantly but changed their mind when they saw the table set with delicacies. The cousins' parents were sitting together at one table, so the boys joined them as soon as they said hello to the happy couple. Lee chose fried egg and sausages, and Johnny with Jaehyun decided on a tomato and pepper gazpacho. Eating delicious Spanish dishes, the boys didn't even notice how Sungjae - Taeyong's sister approached them, widely smiling and happy that her guests were satisfied.

  
  


She sat with them for a moment while her fiancé was busy talking to their friends. Thanking them for their coming, she announced that she arranged a guide for the boys who would show them the city and provide entertainment so they wouldn't be bored during the few days left until the wedding. Johnny and Jaehyun were excited at the thought of not having to sit in a hotel room for four days, but Taeyong showed less enthusiasm. He was grateful that his sister took care of them, but he didn't have much desire to wander around the unfamiliar city with some old man. In order not to ruin her humor, he pretended that he couldn't wait and as soon as he finished eating, he got up from the table intending to return to the room. He was joined by Johnny and Jaehyun, who didn't fail to irritate him for not having an enthusiasm.

  
  


"I know you are bitter that Hyo broke up with you, but you can't sit all day in four walls." Jae spoke when he saw his cousin's annoyed face.

"Piss off." Taeyong said and closed the door behind himself, wanting to spend the rest of the evening alone.

"Stupid jerk." Jaehyun grunted and joined Johnny in front of the TV.

"Leave him alone. Everyone must experience at least once broken heart." Johnny replied completely not caring about the situation.


	2. Granada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's two week since I came back from Granada, and I already miss the city T.T I hope I can go there again soon.

The next day, the boys were invited to breakfast a little after nine o'clock. Johnny, who had woken up an hour earlier, couldn't wait to taste the delicacies that the restaurant served today. Jaehyun was also awake and finishing the morning toilet. The only person who had to wake up was Taeyong, who only under the threat of calling his sister, offended, dragged himself out of bed. At ten o'clock, all three sat at the table from which the other guests who had gone down for breakfast earlier began to depart.

The cousins ate a delicious breakfast served by friendly waitresses in peace. Immediately after it, when they wanted to return to the room, they were stopped by Lee's mother, informing that at noon a guide would come for them to take them on a tour. Everyone, of course, except Taeyong, couldn't wait to finally see the beautiful city. So the boy passed their first and locked himself in the room, murmuring indistinct words.

When it was time to leave the hotel, Lee got up with dislike and sulk. He threw a thin tank top over him, feeling the heat despite the air conditioning in the room. He walked slowly down the stairs, trying to make it take him as long as possible, and joined his two cousins standing in the hotel lobby. Because they were much taller than him, Taeyong had to stand on his toes to see who they were talking so vividly. In front of his eyes was standing also a medium-height, maybe even the same height as he was, Asian. Lee was genuinely surprised because he thought the guide who was going to show them around would be Spanish.

"Oh Taeyong, finally. Say hello to Yuta, he will show us the city. " Johnny said, and the boy's gaze again focused on the young man.

Yuta Nakamoto turned out to be a 20-year-old Japanese man who moved to Spain with his family when he was eight years old. He had light brown hair, tanned skin, and shining eyes. He was dressed in beige, loose pants, sneakers, and a black and white striped T-shirt. A fabric bag was hanging from his shoulder, from which books and notebooks stuck out. Taeyong quickly realized that their guide was a student who probably made some extra money by guiding tourists around the city.

Yuta led them through quiet, narrow streets to the old town, by which the Cathedral was located. The beautiful, huge building in the Gothic style made an amazing impression on the boys and Johnny even decided to go inside and see its interior, covered with gold and marbles. In the meantime, the Japanese boy told them interesting facts about the city's history and blushed when Jaehyun complimented his knowledge. Nakamoto admitted that he is studying history, which helps him during his tours. Leading the group in the old town, teenagers admired its beauty. The picturesque white brick tenement houses looked captivating against the mountains that emerged from afar.

Yuta with great passion and commitment tried to lead them through paths, which he liked to walk alone, and there weren't so many tourists there. Jaehyun liked the company of a shy student who made a very good impression on him. The Korean listened carefully to his stories and even asked questions, wanting to learn more. Johnny also didn't let him go too far, because he didn't want to miss any interesting facts. Only Taeyong walked a few steps behind them, sulky, his hands in his pocket, pretending he didn't care how the other two flirts and intimidates their guide. It's not like Lee hated him. After all, the Japanese had a beautiful, wide smile, an open and warm personality, broad knowledge and optimism. He wasn't in Taeyong's type. Not a little bit.

They reached the small park by the boulevards and sat down on a bench for a rest, but Johnny pressed them to ride the Ferris wheel that was standing next to it, and eventually, Yuta agreed to join him. Where Johnny is also had to be Jaehyun, so only Lee stayed on the bench with their things and offended face. When they returned after fifteen minutes, Taeyong threw their backpacks in their arms and walked ahead without waiting for the rest. With envy in eyes, he watched as Johnny surprised Yuta by buying him ice cream. The boy's face reddened and he tried to refuse, telling that he couldn't accept gifts from his clients, but Suh didn't let him speak.

"You look at him as if you want to eat him." Jaehyun grabbed the Korean by the arm, laughing at his irritated face.

"I think you got something wrong, Jaehyun. I wouldn't touch him with my finger. " Taeyong was indignant and knocked his cousin's arm off.

"Liar!" Jae laughed at him and joined the other two.

At the end of the trip, they walked back along a wide avenue to the city center. It was starting to get dark and Yuta showed them a beautiful square with a wonderful view of the Alhambra. It even charmed Taeyong and boys took a moment to take a photo session, which they will be able to show off to friends after returning to Korea. At the end of the day, they entered a cozy cafe to taste the traditional Arabic coffee that this region of the city was famous for.

Lee, as an apology for his bad mood and mean behavior towards the Japanese, ordered a piece of cake for him. However, seeing his cousin overtaking him on the way to the table with cake in hand, Taeyong became angry and pretended that the purchased piece was for him. The stubborn Korean didn't say a word to anyone until Yuta led them back to the hotel gate. He didn't even answer his farewell and entered the hotel, pretending not to see the disappointed face of the guide.

Later that evening, Johnny burst into his room, who had had enough of his cousin's mood, with whom he had never had such problems before. They quarreled and the elder didn't fail to remind him how coldly he treated the guide today, who had given up his lectures especially for them so that he could show them the city. Lee, as usual, tried to pretend he didn't care, but Suh shook him with the threat of talking to his sister if Tae acted like a jerk again.

"You are going to be nice to him tomorrow. The boy is charming and he tries so much." Johnny said standing with his arms crossed.

"It's enough for you and Jae to butter him up." Lee talked back, coming out onto the terrace.

"Don't act like a jealous child, Yong. You're too old for that." Suh tried to control himself. "We leave the hotel at eight tomorrow. I don't want to get you out of bed again, so be down in time. See ya." He added, leaving the room and slamming the door behind him.

Lee cursed under his breath and pulled his hair out of frustration. It was starting to irritate him. He came here only for his sister. He didn't feel like pretending to be happy and kind to just some shy guide. It would be best if he locked himself in the room and didn' leave until the wedding day, but he knew there wasn't a chance. Looking at the city where the sun was setting, the boy took a deep breath and headed for the bathroom, hoping that a cold shower would soothe his nerves.

Yuta Nakamoto was still in his thoughts when the Korean lay in bed ready to sleep. He was afraid of what he felt when he met the boy because it hadn't even been a full month since breaking up with his girlfriend. Lee pretended to be doing great, but he didn't feel good enough and couldn't handle the painful words he'd heard from Hyori when they split up. He was always faithful to her and never thought of cheating on her, but she was furious when she learned that Taeyong was bisexual. Just a small detail, but it made the girl doubt his sincerity and devotion, accusing him of using her feelings and cheating. It hurt the boy because he tried so hard, hoping for a serious relationship, but nothing came of it. That is why the Korean didn't have the courage to open up to the newly met boy because he felt that they would quickly understand each other and maybe even liked each other. He wasn't sure if he was ready for new accusations, disappointments, and a broken heart. With these thoughts bothering him, he sailed to the land of dreams, hoping that everything would work out somehow. He just hoped this time happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment!


	3. Malaga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every volcano, even dormant, must eventually erupt.
> 
> Taeyong knew he'd fucked up when he saw the tears on Yuta's cheeks.

Yuta was wearing white shorts that barely reached half his thighs, a thin V-neck shirt and a wide-brimmed hat to protect himself from the blistering sun. In his hand, he held a small windmill and on his shoulders was a backpack with a large bottle of water sticking out. Sunglasses fell out of his pocket, and because the boy bent down, Taeyong had the opportunity to look at his ass, which looked very good in these quite short shorts.

Lee would stare shamelessly for an extended moment if his beloved cousin didn't poke him in the shoulder. Jaehyun gave him a meaningful look, and Johnny showed him a dirty gesture, mocking his behavior. Taeyong pretending unaffected hurried past them and followed Yuta, who led them to the bus stop. They didn't have to wait long, because after a while a bus emerged from around the corner and took them to the city center. There, they changed to a suburban bus thanks to which they arrived at the bus station. It was eight in the morning, so Taeyong was yawning, being still sleepy.

The guide bought tickets for everyone and as they still had a lot of time until the bus arrived, the boy offered them a walk to the nearby supermarket to buy some snacks and drinks for the trip. Lee refused, of course, preferring to stay in the station's waiting room, which saddened Yuta, who thought that the boy didn't want to be with him. Nakamoto couldn't force him to go with them, so eventually, he let him stay and went to the store with the other two. At that time, Yong took his headphones from his backpack and plugging them in his ears, escaped to the world of his beloved music, which at least for a moment allowed him to forget about all this confusion.

Fifteen minutes later, the three returned to the waiting room, and only a tug on the cable caused Lee to pay attention to them. It was Johnny, who did that, so Taeyong couldn't talk back because it'd end badly for him. He was surprised, however, when his cousin pulled out a bottle of water and a cereal bar towards him.

"Yuta bought it for you." He said, offering Taeyong some snacks.

"I don't want it. I didn't ask him for anything. " Lee insisted on refusing, but his cousin grabbed his wrist and forced him to take snacks.

"You will take it and pretend gratitude for someone wanting to be nice to an asshole like you. " Suh said in a harsh tone.

Soon after, it was time to get on the bus and this time Taeyong couldn't hide his displeasure when he and Johnny were supposed to sit together. Usually, he didn't mind his cousin's company, but since they came to Spain and met Yuta, Lee didn't get along well with him. Taeyong was fuming with anger when he saw Jaehyun's palm find its place on Yuta's leg, how they laugh quietly at their jokes or rub their shoulders accidentally due to the small amount of space.

"I assume you don't have many clients if you provide them with such poor travel comfort. " Lee growled, unable to control the jealousy that was eating him from the inside.

He immediately saw Jaehyun's glaring and felt Johnny slap his shoulder to make him apologize. He didn't do it and smirked until he saw Yuta's shoulders fall and the boy stopped smiling. All he did was whisper an apology and Taeyong felt pathetical, so he wanted to speak and maybe even correct his mistake, but he was immediately interrupted.

"If you're going to behave like this, better shut your mouth because nobody wants to hear your nasty bullshit. " Jung snapped back and pulled the Japanese boy to himself to watch the movie together.

The rest of the journey passed them in peace because no one said a word. They arrived before ten o'clock, where a pleasant breath of sea breeze greeted them after leaving the bus station. It was not even noon and the sun was burning their skin mercilessly. Before they started exploring the city, they entered a small restaurant to eat something as part of the second breakfast. The happy trio decided on churros and they tasted delicious, and Lee chose a regular hot dog. With their stomachs full, they set off into the city to begin a walk in the old town of Málaga. Strolling through the narrow streets, they admired the tenements and sculptures representing Picasso's works. They passed the gothic cathedral at which they stopped to buy small souvenirs in one of the shops.

A moment later they arrived at Alcazaba, the ruins of the castle walls. Along a winding path, they climbed a wonderful viewpoint, from which there was a breathtaking view of the harbor and city. After an intense photo session, the boys headed down the former gardens and headed for the building where the bullfights were taking place. The highlight of the day was a stay at the most popular beach in Malaga. Johnny and Jaehyun couldn't hide the excitement about the dream of cooling off in the sea.

Yuta shared their enthusiasm, although he didn't intend to get wet, and Taeyong didn't even hide that he was reluctant to the whole plan for sunbathing. Dropping into the nearest grocery store along the way, the group bought extra bottles of water so as not to dehydrate in the heat and as soon as golden sand and umbrellas appeared on the horizon, they set off with a shout of joy towards the beach. At a rapid pace, Suh and Jung got rid of their clothes and without looking at the others, they ran towards the water.

Yuta was left alone with Taeyong and it was giving him a stomach ache. Taking a deep breath, the guide unfolded a blanket on which he put things and clothes scattered by the cousins. He even encouraged Taeyong to sit down with him, but the boy only looked at him dismissively and decided to sit on the sand, as far as possible from Yuta, which depressed the Japanese boy. Unable to do anything about it, the teenager sat on the edge and pulled a book from his backpack, deciding to spend time reading. The two boys were returning to the blanket several times to drink or eat snacks and then go back to the water.

Each time they tried to persuade Taeyong to join them, but the boy categorically was refusing. Once, however, Jaehyun was annoyed hearing another "no" from his cousin's mouth so he kicked sand in his direction, which unfortunately landed on Taeyong's face. It was the last straw that broke the camel's back. Taeyong was enraged and headed toward Jaehyun ready to start a fight, so Yuta immediately got up from his seat to try to stop them. His attempts were of no avail and after a moment Lee left their company, taking all his belongings with him.

"You're a fucking loser!" Jaehyun shouted after him, but Yong didn't even turn towards him. e only showed him the middle finger.

Nakamoto, fearing that the boy would get lost in a city he didn't know, apologized to the other two and followed him, hoping that he would persuade him to return. Lee initially dismissed his calls and quickened his pace, but once when he stopped, the Japanese bumped into him and collided with his back. Taeyong turned abruptly and looked at Yuta with bitter eyes.

"Can you fucking leave me alone!? Ever since I met you, everything fucks. Come back to them, I don't need anything from you! When the wedding is over, I will finally leave this circus and we will never meet again! " He shouted in the face of the terrified boy.

"I'm an understanding person and I see that you don't like me, but I won't let you criticize everything I do when I try to make your time as pleasant as possible, insult me and treat me in such a terrible way. I am human and I deserve respect or at least recognition of my work because that's what I do. I work for your sister and you make it difficult for me, God knows why. I thought it might work out because we're the same age and you will feel better with me than you would with a guide in his thirties, but I think I was wrong. I apologize for disappointing you. You can call your sister to fire me. I will walk you to the station and forget about this incident. " Yuta said in one breath with a trembling voice. "I don't know what I did, that you hate me so much, but respect my hard work because I make money with it." Yuta hiccuped, and despite his best efforts, several hot tears came out of his eyes.

The teenager was already frustrated with the whole situation. He tried so hard, and yet he was treated in such an unfair way. The Japanese wanted to call and terminate the contract with Ms. Lee, but he felt obliged to first walk the boys to the place from which he took them. Taeyong stood stunned at this time as if he was electrocuted. He didn't expect such a reaction from the other and only now did he realize what harsh words he used against him.

He felt embarrassed by his behavior and frustration. He was no longer able to pretend to be indifferent and tugging at his hair, he came up to the boy who was sitting on the wall, trying to control his emotions. Lee crouched in front of him and slowly put his hands on the smaller one's lap. Yuta looked up at him with his hazel eyes and the Korean wondered if Jaehyun felt the same to what he now was feeling when the boy looked into his eyes.

Lee had to admit that Nakamoto was one of the prettiest people he had met in his life. A strand of his brown hair fell into his eyes because his head was down. His pointed nose was slightly red from wiping with a tissue. The boy's eyes looked at him questioningly, glistening with tears and his plump, pink lips were slightly parted. Taeyong knew he was screwed because, despite his efforts, he failed to get rid of the feelings that had arisen in him after meeting the Japanese.

"Listen." He said with difficulty, grabbing the boy's hands in his larger ones. "I know it's hard for you to believe, but I'm not usually such a bad person. There's just a lot going on lately, and I don't think I can handle it anymore. " He looked into Yuta eyes, who was waiting expectantly for the continuation of his speech. "I'm sorry for how I treated you. It was terrible and I would like to fix it if there is still a chance. " He added, and Yuta combed his tangled hair shyly.

"I understand you have a hard time lately, but you can't treat people that way. Each of us has feelings. " Yuta said, smiling slightly.

"Can I fix it?" Taeyong whispered, fearing that it might be too late.

"You should." The Japanese laughed, lightly pinching the other's cheek.

"Thank you!" Lee shouted and kissed the boy's hands with happiness, which surprised both of them and caused that they turned red.

The boy took him for a walk along the coast, telling him partly about the city and partly about himself because Lee wanted to get to know him better. When they passed Pompidou Center and found themselves at the harbor, they turned to the promenade, where, finding the last free bench in the shade, they sat down to rest. Around them were huge, green palm trees and colorful flowering shrubs. A light breeze swayed their hair, and the boys enjoyed the peace by eating ice cream and watching the ships sail out into the sea.

Taeyong for the first time since arriving in Spain felt that maybe it wasn't the worst idea. Now, when Yuta was sitting next to him, there wasn't a single cloud in the sky, and families with children were walking around, Lee felt that he would easily get used to living among them. Although he was terrified of how quickly he was able to forget about the events with his ex, the boy finally wanted to start again with someone who would give him a chance and acceptance.

"Something is bothering you. " Yuta spoke, looking at the Korean man's thoughtful face and his frown.

Lee was concerned whether he should tell the boy the truth. He hardly knew him at all, but something in Yuta made the Korean decide to take a chance and confide in him. He started with how he found himself at the other end of the world with his two cousins, how he was looking forward to the wedding and finally with a heavy heart told him the story of breaking with his ex. The Japanese listened to him carefully all the time and never interrupted his story. Only when he finished did Yuta put in some remarks, which he summarized with a short statement.

"Your sexual orientation has nothing to do with the fact that you were honest and faithful. If I were you, I would try to forget her as soon as possible, because she was obviously stupid that she gave you up only for such an insignificant thing. "

Hearing this, Lee felt all worries and fears leave him. How much would he give to meet Yuta a little earlier! He wouldn't have to experience all this confusion with Hyori. He felt a thread of understanding between Yuta and himself and regretted that because of his infantile behavior they lost a lot of time to get closer. In the meantime, when Taeyong was already planning how many dogs he would adopt when he and Yuta will live together in the old city of Granada, the boy decided to tell him his story. Actually, he and his older sister were born in Osaka and came to Spain because Yuta's father got a job here. Soon after, their youngest sister was born here and the family decided to stay in Spain permanently. Yuta quickly adapted to the new place and it didn't take him a long time to learn the language. Although he sometimes missed Japan, he went there on holiday to spend some time with grandparents, so he didn't feel much need to leave Spain. He was currently studying history because he wanted to get the dream job of a guide to the Alhambra Palace. That is why he started showing people around the city to gain any experience.

Taeyong listened with fascination, unable to believe that he was so mean for such a puppy. Excited by the conversation, Yuta didn't even notice that the ice cream began to melt in his hand and when he wanted to bite it, his whole mouth was dirty. Lee didn't think long, raised his hand and wiped Yuta's lips and then licked his fingers as if it was a natural act for his body. Nakamoto froze when Taeyong got closer and they were almost kissing but the boy's phone started to ring.

Yuta reddened all over his face, and Taeyong just rolled his eyes and told him to answer the call. It turned out that it was Jaehyun who wanted to let them know that he and Johnny were already at the station and were going to eat something before leaving. Finishing the conversation, the teenager glanced at his watch and was surprised when it turned out that there wasn't much time left for the bus departure. Grabbing Taeyong's hand, they hurried toward the station and arrived at the last moment. They entered the bus, laughing at each other and took their seats, this time next to each other. Lee couldn't hide the smile of pride and contentment that crept into his face when tired Yuta put his head on his shoulder. They spent their travel mainly sleeping, and the Korean made sure to hold the smaller boy's hand all the time.

After reaching the place as promised, Yuta escorted them to the hotel, where he said goodbye to the boys. Taeyong hesitated to ask him for the phone number, but he didn't do it as a last resort. The boy wished him good fun at the wedding and, thanking him for the nice time they spend in Malaga, he kissed his cheek and left. Lee stared at his back for a long moment, which slowly disappeared into the distance until he couldn't see him anymore.

He spent the entire evening depressed on the terrace, staring sadly at the city and listening to how his beloved cousins laugh at his cowardice and wasted the chance for true love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y - You must wash your hands  
> U - Use masks and hand sanitizers  
> T - Try not to touch your face  
> A - Avoid public places
> 
> YUTA!


	4. Wedding Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, guys! Today's chapter is Taeyong's sister's wedding! I described the ceremony according to how it is celebrated in my country. It's a wedding in a church followed by a party in the restaurant with a happy couple and lasts usually until the morning. I don't know how it is in other countries, but if you want you can share with me how weddings take place at yours!

Over the next two days until the wedding, which took place on Saturday, Taeyong wandered around the hotel without reason, regretting his stupid decision, which was, not asking Yuta for the phone number. All this time the Korean thought about the charming boy and couldn't forgive himself cowardice. He wasn't helped by his cousins, who at every step reproached him this shameful mistake and laughed at his depressed attitude.

"Just ask Sungjae to give you his number. " Johnny said without pity, looking at his pathetic cousin who was rolling over the sheets.

"Sungjae has other things on her mind now than my love life." The boy was sulking.

"You mean the life you don't have?" Suh scoffed at him and after a while, they both were laying on a large double bed. "You can also ask Jae, Yuta gave him his number." The cousin suggested.

"There is not even such an option!" He exclaimed at him and quickly got up from bed to go to the bathroom. Taeyong was deeply annoyed and there wasn't even an option for him to go to his cousin with whom he competed to ask for the number of the boy he was in love with. He preferred to suffer anguish than hurt his pride with such an act. The Korean undressed and went into the shower, hoping the cool water would cool his nerves and soothe his troubled thoughts. There were only a few hours at the wedding and soon the real party was about to start.

When feeling a bit better, Lee left the bathroom, he met his cousins and his mother standing in the middle of the apartment. As it turned out, she came to inform the boys that it was time to prepare for the ceremony and all three, like charmed, reacted in the same way, i.e. rolling their eyes and grumbling that all this is unnecessary. However, the boys had to fulfill the Bride's wish and soon they were sitting in the beauty salon on the ground floor of the hotel.

There, they arranged their hair, made a simple make-up and prepared to put on suits. Taeyong's cousins were lucky enough to be able to choose them themselves. Lee was the best man of his sister, so this option was out of the question. Along with the other four best men, his suit had to be a burgundy shade. He felt bad and stupid in it because he hated stiff and formal clothes, but he put this suit on out of love for his sister.

They arrived earlier than guests to make sure everything was going as it should. Taeyong didn't have many responsibilities compared to other groomsmen and bridesmaids. He was assigned the task of taking care of the rings, so from the very arrival, Yong guarded them like a treasure and made sure several times that he took them with him before leaving for the church. With the other four men, they walked around the church and were pleased to see that the decorations were in the right colors and places. Bouquets were also as previously agreed, so the men breathed a sigh of relief, having one problem out of the way.

The wedding was to take place at 5 pm in the historic cathedral of Granada. Half an hour before the ceremony, guests began to gather, and Johnny and Jaehyun were assigned a task to collect gifts from guests entering the cathedral and put them in the car. Lee, seeing them, gave them a heartening look, and at the same time, he was standing alone, showing the guests where to sit. At 5 pm, when the benches were filled with guests, newlyweds came to the church. Martin was the first to come in. The groom took his place on the right and stood confidently with anticipation, looking toward the door. A few minutes later, Sungjae crossed the threshold in a beautiful snow-white dress, and she was led to the altar by her father. Taeyong watched her as she walked proudly to the love of her life and several tears of emotion gathered in his eyes. He wiped them quickly, not to damage the makeup that his sister's stylists worked hard on.

The ceremony began and finally, it was time to seal the marriage. The attention of the audience focused on Taeyong, who was uncertainly walking down the hall, holding a pillow with two gold rings in his shaking hands. When he reached the end and looked at his beaming sister, he realized that all this time he was holding his breath. The couple took the wedding rings from him and before exchanging them, Sungjae hugged his brother tightly, making everyone sighed affectionately.

"Thank you for everything, baby brother." She whispered in Taeyong's ear, and he swallowed hard to stop the trembling voice.

"Be happy." He answered, kissing her on the forehead and went to the first bench to take a seat next to his parents.

The rest of the ceremony took place without any trouble. Leaving the cathedral, newlyweds released two white pigeons into the sky, and then they were showered with rice. The guests who were cheering in their honor escorted them to a white limousine and then went in the direction of the bus, which was specially booked for them, to take them to the restaurant. After making sure everyone got into the vehicle, Yong and his parents joined the Bride and Groom in the limousine and went to the wedding party.

They arrived at the restaurant ten minutes later. The other groomsmen led the guests in and showed them the tables to sit at. Taeyong and his parents came in last to help the bride climb the stairs. Lee and his mother grabbed the sister's dress and slowly climbed the rock steps step by step. The sight they found was captivating.

The ceremony took place in the open air. Round tables, covered with white tablecloths, were placed at appropriate distances from each other so that guests had enough freedom of movement between them. Nine wooden chairs with burgundy upholstery were set up at each table. Never before has Taeyong enjoyed the scorching sun, because the cloudless sky guaranteed that the event would take place without having to hide everything inside the building. In the center was standing a beautiful pink lilac tree, and it was under him that the Lee family and Taeyong's cousins found their place.

His sister took a place at the table for the bride and groom and bridesmaids, which was placed at the front of the terrace. Behind them was a view of the Alhambra. Yong, however, felt more comfortable among his own family, so he decided to stay at the table with them. When everyone found their place, dinner was served and guests started to eat. When everyone filled their stomachs, conversations started again and soon after the music began to play. Before the Korean could see, most of the guests were already on the dance floor, created at the sidelines of the terrace, where you could easily dance without fear of bumping into the chair or other guests.

Enjoying the respite, Taeyong watched the guests around him until his gaze stopped at the light brown hair and blue shirt. The boy couldn't believe who his eyes had noticed and for a moment he wondered if there were hallucinations. However, when the figure turned and her eyes greeted Taeyong, the Korean had no doubt. He got up quickly, almost knocking the chair over, and went to the table where the brown-haired boy was sitting.

"May I have this dance?" Lee asked, offering his hand. Yuta smiled broadly at him and, apologizing to his parents, went with the Korean to the dance floor, which was suddenly empty.

"What are you doing here?" Taeyong asked, placing his hands on the boy's waist.

"I came as per the invitation." The boy answered, resting his hands on the other's neck. "My dad works at Mr. Martin's company and we've been invited with the whole family." The Japanese explained, swaying to the beat of a slow song that was playing in the background.

"Has anyone told you that you look gorgeously?" Taeyong whispered in the boy's ear, causing him to blush.

"To be honest, there were a few people." Nakamoto laughed and Lee looked at him tenderly.

They fell silent for a moment and let the music move their bodies. They danced slowly, taking their time, wanting to enjoy the moment that belonged only to them. Staring at each other, they lost their sense of reality. Taeyong approached Yuta even closer, resting his head on the smaller one's forehead. The Japanese put his hand on the Korean's chest and closed his eyes, intimidated by their closeness. He opened it only when he felt Taeyong's warm breath on his lips and at the last moment, he stopped the boy from kissing him. Lee, not knowing why Yuta stopped him, looked at him questioningly.

"It's not like I don't want to kiss you, but my parents are here. I doubt my dad will like seeing his son kissing a stranger. " The Japanese chuckled and, grabbing Taeyong's hand, pulled him toward the restaurant exit.

"They know you're not straight?" Lee asked as they followed the winding path along the street until they reached the Alhambra.

"Of course they do. Maybe I shouldn't tell them because they worry about me twice as much now. " The boy laughed and turned for a moment towards the box office to get their passes. When Lee looked at him in disbelief, the Japanese winked and answered briefly. "Advantages of a guide's work, you can enter here without queue whenever you want."

Yuta led them towards the gardens because they didn't have enough time to explore the entire complex. They walked at a slow pace, the Japanese, holding Taeyong's arm, led them among colorful rose bushes and other flowers. In the meantime, he was telling him about the Alhambra and the chambers they must go to when they had more time. Seeing a free bench under one of the bushes, they decided to sit and rest. Yuta rested his head on the boy's shoulder, and Taeyong tried not to squeal with happiness. They also held hands all the time.

"Why didn't you ask for my number when we were saying goodbye in front of the hotel?" Yuta broke the silence first and leaned sideways to look the Korean in the eyes.

"I doubted you would be interested. " Lee replied embarrassed.

"Because you told me that you are coming back to Korea after the wedding because there is nothing here for you!" Nakamoto defended himself.

"Does that mean I would have a chance with you?" Taeyong looked at him hopefully.

"You have a chance with me, just use it well, because there will be no other. " Yuta whispered seductively against the other's lips.

"Can I kiss you?" Lee asked in a low voice and didn't need to hear the answer when he looked into the impatient eyes of the boy.

A second later, their lips met in a slow kiss, and Taeyong grinned at the sweet taste of champagne on the Japanese's lips. Lee pulled him closer and, not paying attention to his surroundings, sat Yuta on his lap. At first, their innocent kiss turned to a hotter and more aggressive one. The tip of Taeyong's tongue licked the palate of the other, and Yuta let out a low moan that Lee absorbed. When they stopped, they both had flushed cheeks and were panting because of a lack of air.

When they got up, Lee threw his jacket on the boy's slightly shaking shoulders, because it was getting chilly. Shortly afterward, laughing at themselves, they decided to return to the wedding, hoping that no one would notice their absence. Holding hands, they returned to the restaurant together to dance crazy the rest of the night in their own company.


	5. Spain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year later, Taeyong and Yuta met again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to everyone who has reached the end of this story. I hope you had fun!

Yuta was sitting in his favorite archeology class when a certain person crossed his mind. The boy tried hard to focus on the lecture, but he failed. The student all the time stared at the cloudless sky, mentioning that just a year ago at the same time, he was having fun at the wedding of his father's boss. Focusing on the figure who had been standing in front of the school gate for a long time, the boy didn't realize that the classes had just ended. It was only his friend who made him realize that as she poked his shoulder and brought him down to earth.

"Oi, Nakamoto! You are extremely absent-minded today. " She made fun of him, packing her things at the time. When he didn't answer, still staring at the window, she came closer and saw the object of his interest. "It looks like someone is waiting for you." She said and Yuta turned in her direction, red on the face.

"Do you think it could be ...?" He hesitated.

"Who knows? You said he would come soon, so go and check it out. " She smiled at him.

"But we were supposed to go to the library." Yuta hesitated.

"Seriously Yu? Lift your butt and run to him! We can study some other day." She nudged him and the boy, hugging her goodbye, ran out of the room.

"Thanks, Lucia, see you tomorrow!" He shouted and soon ran down the stairs.

The Japanese stopped only for a moment to take the things he needed from the locker and after a while, he was in the university courtyard. He stopped running because he didn't want to sweat and pant in front of the person he was waiting for. He grinned as the mysterious boy turned to him, greeting him with a bouquet of roses in his hand. Nakamoto didn't waste more time and fell into the Korean's arms, not letting him go, afraid that he was dreaming. Taeyong at the time stroked Yuta's back and kissed his cheeks, temples, and forehead. They were both very excited about their long-awaited meeting. Separating from each other, they kissed tenderly and holding hands, they moved forward.

"How long will you stay?" The boy asked, playing with Taeyong's fingers as they stopped in the cafe for dessert.

"I'm afraid that forever." Lee smiled suggestively, kissing his boyfriend's hand, causing the other to blush.

They spent two hours in the cafe talking about their past, plans and catching up. Yuta learned that Jaehyun had started dating a friend from university, and Johnny asked Lilly out on the first date. Lee mainly listened to complaints from the Japanese about studies and work. When they finished ice cream desserts and coffee, they left the place to go to Taeyong's new suite.

The weather was perfect, although the heat was already beginning. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky and it was near 2 pm, which meant siesta time. The boys managed to get to the store at the last minute and buy a few things to eat during a three-hour break. Of course, they also purchased a watermelon, which Taeyong happily carried in his hands, while they trodded uphill.

After fifteen minutes, they finally arrived at the Albaicin district, where Taeyong's parents bought him a flat. It was a gift for their son who decided to move to Spain and start studying here. Knowing that he wouldn't change his decision, they decided to support him and, thanks to Sungjae, managed to find a modest apartment. It was in one of the historic tenement houses. The building was made of white lime with characteristic brown doors and shutters.

They entered a small courtyard with a fountain. Lee led Yuta up the stairs to the third floor, which was also the last. They crossed the threshold of the apartment and were welcomed by a spacious living room with a combined kitchen. The apartment was lined with old, orange tiles and after furnishing it was easy to tell that it had already had the best years of splendor behind it. Moving on, Yuta noticed blue tiles on the kitchen wall, and the remaining walls were left in white. On the other side was a small sofa with a coffee table, and a dark wooden table for four was set up by the windows. Right next to it was the exit to a small balcony overlooking the street.

"I see you started exploring without me." Taeyong joked, who disappeared into the apartment as soon as they went inside.

"I like it here. " Yuta replied when the other reached for his hand.

"Come, I'll show you the other rooms." Lee pulled him with him. "The right door leads to the bathroom, as you can see, is large. It has a spacious shower, so we can save water by showering together. Also, there are two sinks, so we can brush our teeth together in the morning." The boy was excited and the Japanese laughed at him all the time. "At the very end of the corridor is our bedroom."

"Ours?" Yuta asked teasingly.

"Yes, we will spend very nice nights in her." Yong kissed his nose with happiness. "Let's go back to the living room, where is the most important thing. Guess where those stairs lead?" The Korean asked, holding Yuta's hand, leading him upstairs.

"Terrace?" Yuta already knew the answer.

"Exactly! From here, there is a view of the Alhambra. We have a table and deckchairs so we can either relax or eat dinners here." Lee mentioned.

Nakamoto had to agree with him. The terrace was really big, and the view from it was breathtaking. There was a lovely wooden table with two chairs, an umbrella, and two material deckchairs. Other than relaxing here, they could also use it to dry laundry. Leaving the terrace, they came across a wide recess between the wall and the banister, where a makeshift four-poster bed was placed. Actually, it was just a mattress with pillows on wooden pallets.

"And here is the place only for the two of us, when after a romantic dinner on the terrace, we would desire to do something more. " Lee whispered seductively, embracing Yuta in the waist and kissing him on the neck. The boy shivered but would lie, saying he didn't like the idea.

They went downstairs and took their place at the table. Yuta listened to the excited Taeyong with a smile as he was planning their future. He even wondered about inviting his cousins on holiday to visit them and see how they lived. The Japanese boy didn't mind. He liked Johnny and Jaehyun and missed them a little. They were a really good company and with them, Yuta felt free and happy. The cousins also had an amazing sense of humor, so he encouraged his boyfriend to invite them soon.

They spent the rest of the day together and it was evening when Yuta said it's time to go home. Lee, however, was persistent and dragged the boy to the couch, not wanting him to go.

"I can't wait for you to move in. I will cook dinners for us, bring you breakfast to bed, we can go for evening walks and then watch TV. We will eat dinner on the terrace and then make love passionately in the bedroom. I can't wait for you to become a permanent part of my life." Yong whispered making Yuta's heart melt.

"You'll be sick of me really soon." Yuta joked to relieve the tense atmosphere, afraid that he would not come home today if the Korean will butter him up more.

"Of course I'll be. You are so messy, so we will argue a lot in the future, but then I'll embrace you and not let you out of the bedroom." Lee began to tickle the boy, eventually stealing a passionate kiss from him.

"Tae ..." Yuta moaned, pushing the boy away from himself.

"If you stay overnight, we can try this magical place by the terrace. " Yong suggested seductively.

"I'm all sweaty and hungry, Yong." The Japanese tried to break free from his trap, but he gave in after another deep kiss.

"In that case, firstly shower with dinner, and then I invite you upstairs." Lee got up and asked Yuta for a hand as they went to the bathroom together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to write some short spin-offs about this story. If you are interested, I invite you to continue reading the Memories of Alhambra series. You can also suggest what you would like me to include in them. They will mainly concern the period after the wedding, the development of their relationship and the further future. I don't want to leave this story so quickly, so go ahead and write what you think!
> 
> Once again, thank you for every kind words and motivation ❤
> 
> 👏 Applause for you, my readers! 👏


End file.
